El heredero del trono de los ghouls
by A simple girl 22
Summary: Arima Ken(Kaneki Ken) es el hijo biológico de Arima Kishou, el segador del CCG y un medio-humano,y Yoshimura Eto,el búho de un ojo y una ghoul de un ojo El está destinado a ocupar el trono del rey de un ojo Pero antes de eso tiene que afrontar grandes aventuras y grandes problemas de personas que consideran su existencia algo muy peligroso para el equilibrio
1. Prólogo

Tokyo, una ciudad silenciosa por la noche

 **"Una noche como cualquier otra"**

Eso se suponía que debía ser

Pero no

El 20 de diciembre de ese año no era como cualquier otra

Aunque eso solo los sabían dos personas

El llanto de un bebe rompió el silencio de la noche

Un bebe acababa de nacer

Aquel bebe abrió sus ojos revelando que estos poseían un hermoso color gris

Sosteniendo al bebe se encontraba una mujer de pelo verde alborotado ,con ojos verdes que reflejaban cansancio pero también una gran felicidad, cosa que hace tiempo a ella se le hacia imposible sentir. La mujer con el rostro cansado y su respiración agitada mecia con cuidado al recién nacido mientras acomodaba mejor al pequeños en las mantas grises y lo apretaba contra si misma

Al lado ellos e inclinado la cabeza hacia el bebe y hacia la peli verde se encontraba un hombre alto con pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos grises como las del bebe. Este hombre tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que normalmente no reflejaba sentimiento alguno,y mientras observaba al bebe acaricio levemente la cabeza de este tocando un pequeño mechón albino

Por primera vez ambos sentían el calor de una familia, un calor que a ambos se les fue negado

Pero rápidamente regresaron a la realidad

Una realidad donde tanto la existencia del bebe como la de su relación era "peligrosa" para el "equilibrio"del mundo

Y sabían que _aquellas_ personas no dudarían en eliminarlos a los tres

El bebe poco a poco dejo de llorar quedándose dormido en los brazos de su madre ante la atenta mirada de su padre

Con sumo cuidado el hombre cogió al bebe y con precaución lo deposito en la cuna que tenían al lado

Una vez hecho esto se volvió hacia su esposa que aun tenía la respiración irregular y por sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas

Tanto de felicidad como de preocupación

El hombre sin hacer ruido se sentó a su lado mientras envolvía a la ojo verde con mantas

-¿Como lo llamaremos?-musito con voz débil la mujer

No es que no quiso tener al bebe

Pero estaba preocupada

Ella conocía esa historia de memoria

Dos personas con una relación prohibida

De distintas razas

Teniendo un hijo

Ella se sabia esa historia de memoria, ya que esa era su historia

-Ya hablamos de eso- respondió el hombre mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-Lo se, pero también necesitara mas nombres, sabes que decir su verdadero nombre a cualquiera podría suponerle un gran peligro- contradijo la ghoul

El hombre se volteo su cabeza mirando al bebe

-Se llamara Arima Ken, también conocido como Kaneki Ken-sentencio el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa

La mujer de su lado también sonrío

Por fin ambos tenían una familia

Y se encargarían de cuidarla

 **Una pequeña aclaración**

 **Algunos personajes tendrán edades distintas**


	2. El albino manchado de sangre

El frío invadió las calles de Tokyo al caer la noche

A estas horas casi nadie estaba en la calle

Muchos temiendo ser cazados por ghouls

En un callejón del distrito 20 se encontraba tendido un adolescente de 17 años ,con el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado mientras trozos de su cuerpo eran arrancados por la fuerte mandíbula de un albino de 10 años

Una vez terminada su"cena" el chico se limpio la sangre de su boca

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre iba caminado con sus hijos hacia su casa

-Papá-llamó una pequeña chica con cabello mientras jalaba la manga blanca de la camisa de su madre-huele a sangre de humano-dijo mientras señalaba su pequeña nariz

-Es cierto-contribullo un chico con las mismas características físicas que la chica

A esto los dos se soltaron de su padre y ambos ganados por la curiosidad fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor

Rapidamente el padre de los pequeños los siguió intentando alcanzarlos

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del callejón vieron a un albino limpiándose las boca cubierta de sangre, y al lado de el se encontraba un cadáver totalmente desfigurado

En ese instante padre de los chicos llego

Pero instintivamente la peli morada abrió la boca para gritar pero antes de eso el albino con una velocidad sobrehumana correo hasta la chica y aun con las manos llenas de sangre le tapo la boca a la chica

-¡Tou..-intento llamar el hermano pequeño de la chica pero rápidamente el hombre al ver las intenciones del albino para callar así hijo menor actuó con rapidez le tapo la boca con delicadeza a su hijo

Mientras tanto el pequeño albino arrastro a la peli morada lejos de su familia y le destapo la boca para luego agarrarla del cuello con sus dos pequeñas manos mientras que la chica intentaba liberarse y intentando contener la lagrimas

-Pa..pá...ayud..a-intentaba decir la niña

El hombre quito la mano de su hijo y lo intentaba tranquilizar acariciándole el cabello

-Suéltala por favor, no vamos a gritar ni ha decir nada-intentaba decir tranquilamente el hombre

-No la necesito para nada pero un solo ruido y la chica dejara de respirar-susurro el niño de ojos grises, que a pesar de su edad tenia un voz que resultaba ciertamente espeluznante

El padre atino con la cabeza lentamente y el albino soltó a la chica y la empujo hacia su familia

La chica recuperándose de la casi caída y corrío desesperadamente hacia su familia

Mientras la familia se abrazaba el albino se fue de ahí rápidamente

-Oyeee! no te...-intento decir el pequeño

-Ayato no grites, recuerda lo que nos dijo-regaño su hermano

-Pero...-intento defenderse el pequeño

-Touka no seas tan dura con tu hermano-paro la pelea que se avecinaba el padre

Mientras esta conversación ocurría el albino llegó a su casa y abrir la puerta

-¿A que se debe la tardanza hijo?-pregunto una mujer de pelo verde que temía lo peor


	3. Mision: Anteiku

**Ocho años después**

-Muy bien, para mañana quiero que hagáis los ejercicios de la pagina 130 del 20 al 32-anuncio una profesora de la universidad de Kamii al escuchar el timbre sonar

Dicho esto los alumnos de la clase se fueron retirando con suma alegría ya que esa había sido la ultima clase del día. Los últimos en salir fueron un chico peli naranja al lado de su mejor amigo

\- Oye Kaneki, mañana ya es viernes, que tal si después de terminar las clases nos gastamos tu dinero en un café?-preguntó animadamente el peli naranja

-Hide, ya te he dicho que si vas a comprar algo lo hagas con tu dinero y no con el mío-respondio un albino

-Bueno, eso da igual, ¿que tal si vamos a...?-sugirió el chico llamado hide

-Hideyoshi Nagachika, no tan rápido-interrumpio un profesor alto y con lentes cuadrados

-Pero...-intento decir el estudiante

-Pero nada venga-sentencio el profesor mientras le copia el brazo al chico y lo arrastraba

-mmm¿Adios?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ken

Después de un rato pensando el chico se fue rumbo a su casa

Mientras pasaba por la calle no pudo evitar oír un programa de tele que siempre se la pasaba hablando de ghouls y de lo peligrosos que eran para la sociedad

El(Ken) sabia que la vida de un ghoul no era fácil

Por ejemplo, su vida era un caos total

Con apenas 18 años, el ya era etiquetado como un ghoul rango SS+, y sabia que como se metiese en un lio gordo no tardarían en ascenderlo a un SSS como lo eran su madre( Eto)y su abuelo(Kuzen(Yoahimura))

Pero eso era apenas ella punta del iceberg porque otro de sus problemas eran sus padre. Aunque no ellos, sino más bien el la situación en la que estaban obligados a vivir

Su padre Arima Kishou el famoso investigador de la CCG y su madre su famoso "archienemigo"el búho de un ojo o la famosa autora Takatsuki Sen

Y eso solo significaba una cosa, nada de vacaciones familiares

Otro problema era su casa

¡Tenían como cuatro casas!

Uno en donde "vivia"su padre,aunque no lo hacia solo era una tapadera para los agentes de V y para sus compañeros del CCG

El otro la casa de "Takatsuki Sen"que era para recibir visitas de su amigo Shiono o de sus promotores

La tercera era "suya" donde "vivia" "Kaneki Ken" un chico normal y un huérfano que se mantenía gracias a su "tía" de "Alemania"

Y por ultimo la cuarta y la mas importante un departamento con 2 baños y 3 habitaciones en el distrito 19 donde era su verdadera casa y donde se reunía con sus padres casi siempre, donde había sido criado, su verdadero hogar

Ahora mismo se estaba dirigiendo ahí ya que sus padres dijeron que quería hablar con el y que esa noche era muy importante que estuviera ahí

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y no había nadie, lo mas seguro era que sus padres llegasen por la noche

Entro a su habitación de color gris con un poco de azul oscuro y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio de cristal

Salir de cuarto y que a la nevera donde había una nota de su madre

"Hijo, te he guardado un brazo para la comida :)"

El suspiro e intento contener una pequeña risa, su madre siempre tan... ¿alegre?o ¿alocada?, nunca lo sabia

Quito la etiqueta y lo partio en trozos tan pequeños que no se verían ni las letras y luego los hecho al basurero de metal

A continuación abrió la nevera y se disuso a tomar su comida

Después de comer fue a hacer la maldita tarea que le habían mandado hasta que la noche callo

Ken oyó como alguien abra la puerta siendo el primero en llegar se sus padres , su padre...

-Hola, padre-saludo el albino menor

-Hijo...-fue lo que respondió su padre en tono serio-Vamos al salón, voy a decirte de lo que trata la misión

-¿Misión?..Espera y ¿mamá?-pregunto confundido

-Ella no vendrá, esta ocupada- respondio y a continuación camino hacia un amplio salón

Ken siguió a su padre hacia el salón

-Bueno ¿de que se trata?-pregunto un poco nervioso el ghoul

-Veras, como ya te conte Rize Kishimaro es la unica ghoul que ha logrado escapar con vida de V, pero a parte de el ya debes saber que hay otro ghoul que no esta totalmente afilad ese es Kuzen o mejor conocido como Yoshimura-explico Arima-como sabrás el es tu abuelo biológico y también el otro búho de un ojo

Kaneki solo asintió esperando a que continuara

-Bueno tu misión sera infiltrarte en su cafetería llamada Anteiku para ir pasándonos información de la localización de la mayor parte de los ghouls del distrito 20, ademas de descubrir que tan leal es a V-relato el investigador

-¿Cuando empiezo?-pregunto el medio-ghoul

-Mañana

 **Bueno esto ha sido el capitulo de hoy**

 **N/A: Este fic tendrá token, ayahina, arieto, juuzuo x kurona, amon x akira,y mas. Pero sobre todo contendrá toda la historia de sus vidas y de como pasara todo,**

 **Advertencia: spoliers de tokyo ghoul re**

 **Espero que podais ayudarme con ideas en los comentarios**

 **También los capítulos serán mas largos, pero ahora mismo estoy con** **exámenes**

 **bye**


	4. El comienzo de todo

Kaneki: Ya sabes donde quedaremos? _1.04 am_

Hide: Si, te cuerdas de café del que te hablo siempre y no quieres ir _1.05am_

 _Kaneki: Si, era Anteiku? 1.05am_

Hide: Podemos ir porfasssss! que allí hay muchas chicas bonitas _1.05am_

Kaneki: Por favor, no me digas que es por la camarera a la que no paras de acosar _1.05am_

Hide: No es acoso! Ademas a este paso empezare a creer que eres gay _1.05am_

Kaneki: ... _1.06am_

Kaneki:Nos vemos mañana en el estupido café a las 16:00, adiós _1.06am_

Con un suspiro Ken colgó el teléfono mientras se acomodaba en su cama

Mañana iria con Hide a Anteiku para empezar su misión

Su amigo amaba ese café y siempre quería ir pero el nunca entraría en ese lugar al menos que sea para algo importante. La razón de eso es por el dueño/gerente del café

Su abuelo Kuzen

El nunca lo conoció pero su madre le canto lo poco que sabia de el: Un ghoul de V que se enamoro de una humana, tuvieron una hija y V lo forzó para que matara a su esposa y luego abandono a su hija para que la criara otro ghoul, sin contar que era el búho de un ojo falso/no asesino

Y digamos que abase de esa historia el tampoco era su mayor fan

Y otra razón era que el había conocido a su padre y el(Kaneki)tenia mucho parentesco con el

Pero eso ya daba igual

Decido despejar su mente y dormir

Mañana sera un largo dia

.

.

.

Touka Kirishima se encontraba corriendo por los callejones

La muchacha iba vestida con una especie de capa marrón que cubría todo su torso, sus manos y sus pies hasta casi los tobillos y tenia una capucha puesta. También llevaba una peluca de color son chillan y una mascara de un conejo blanco con la cabeza redonda y dos orejas tiesas que apuntaban hacia arriba

Iba persiguiendo a un tipo con una mascara blanca que parecía que tenia una cara desesperada o triste, llevaba puesto un atuendo similar al suyo solo que de color rojo y un símbolo negro es su espalda. Un ghoul del aogiri

Cuando el ghoul quedo atrapado en el callejón el ghoul libero su kagune , un bikaku que al final se dividía en tres puntas que se movían, dispuesto a atacar

La chica sonrío bajo su mascara , tenia ventaja

Cuando el ghoul lanzo un ataque directo hacia ella, la chica lo esquivo saltado hacia el cielo y rápidamente libero su kagune ,que consistía en un hermoso ala de color rojo sangre con detalles negros, y rápidamente empezó a disparar fragmentos de kagunes que parecían de cristal que rápidamente atravesaron al ghoul matándolo(era un ghoul de bajo rango)

La chica maldijo por lo bajo ¡era ya al quinto que mataba este mes!

Esos tipos del aogiri se la pasaban espiando la cafetería desde hace poco tiempo

Su jefe le ordeno que cualquiera que acabase con ellos, lo cual resulto muy extraño ya que el era la definición de pacifista pero cuando se trata de asuntos de aogiri siempre luce bastante alterado

La chica comenzó a retirarse de la escena dejando ahí el cuerpo inerte del ghoul

.

.

La peli morada subio a su habitación para ducharse y descansar tranquila

.

Un despertador sono y la chica rapidamente se levanto para ducharse y vestirse con el uniforme escolar

-Adios Touka-escucho decir a Irimi una vez que la chica salió de la tienda

.

.

-Siiii!-grito un pelinaranja cuando escucho la campana que indicaba el fin de la ultima clase, mientras muchos concordaban con el

Los dos amigos caminaron por el patio

-¡Kaneki-kun espérame!-grito una voz chillona que acabo con el oído de los dos chicos

-Mira si es tu acosadora personal-murmuro con fastidio Hide

El albino solo suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la chica

Una chica de pelo verde claro y largo que le llegaba a la cintura y con ojos marrones, la chica llevaba puesta una camisa rosa chillón casi transparente con cuatro botones abierto revelando los grandes atributos de la chica, también llevaba un falda blanca que le llegaba a poco mas de medio muslo y unos tacones de tres centímetros de color negro, eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba puesto junto con muchas joyas de oro representando su lujosa vida siendo la hija de una empresaria bastante importante y un investigado de clase especial asociado

Esta llego hasta donde estaba el

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi kaneki-kun ¿me has hechado de menos?-pregunto en un tono coqueto

-Perra..-murmuro el pelinaranja

-¿¡que dijiste ?!-grito la chica con esa voz chillona de siempre

-Que me alegro de volver a ver Leiko-respondio el chico refunfuñando

-Idiota-mascullo la chica- pero bueno no vine para ver tu horrible cara-siguio la chica con tono de ira pero enseguida lo cambio mientras dirigía su antención hacia el peli blanco- sabes Kaneki-kun hoy no tengo nada que hacer y puedes invitarme a una cita-dijo la chico con voz melosa mientras se agarraba al brazo de Kaneki y restregaba sus pechos contra el

Kaneki aun con el rostro calmado la aparto y le dijo:

-Lo siento Leiko ya tengo planes-y cogió a Hide de la capucha y lo arrastro antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera procesar la información de haber sido rechazada

.

.

La chica sirvió con cuidado una taza de café a un hombre de unos setenta años mientras que este leía un libro

Una vez hecho esto Touka volvió al mostrador para seguir atendiendo

La campanilla de la puerta sonó indicando la entrada de nuevos clientes

El primero en entrar fue un chico de cabello naranja y ojos marrones que traía u a gran sonrisa, Touka lo reconoció, es el chico que iba casi siempre al café

Pero lo que de verdad sorprendió a Touka fue el segundo chico que entro

Un joven de cabellos blanco como la nieve, un poco revueltos pero no mucho, y ojos grises profundo que parecia que podías perderte en ellos. Al poco tiempo la chica empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, a pesar de que habían pasado ocho años todavía seguía recordando a aquel chico que la ataco y la amenazo, pero no tenia porque ser el intentaba convencerse Touka de ello, ya que albinos en Tokyo no es que pudieras ver en cada esquina, y de repente otra aterradora posibilidad la golpeo, otro albino que conocía( solo lo vio en noticias) era el famoso ghoul SS Parche o Ciempiés,

-Maldición, calmate no tiene porque ser ninguno de ellos dos-se tranquilizo Touka y aun mas al ver que quien fue a tomarles el pedido fue Irimi

Pero su calma no duro mucho al ver entrar por la puerta a nada mas y nada menos que a Rize Kishimaro

La mujer se acercaba hacia su mesa de siempre mientras balanceaba sus caderas ligeramente para captar la atención de los hombres e intentar llevarse a alguna presa o comida como ella decía


	5. Un lugar interesante

Rize Kishimaro, una ghoul que es odiada por muchos de los ghouls del distrito 20 , incluyéndose(Touka) a si misma o al menos no era de su agrado, ella es una ghoul desquiciada, sadiaca, y sobre todo glotona

Por culpa de esta ghoul varias investigadores de nivel posaron sus miradas en el distrito 20,poniendo en peligro el sistema de comida que proporcionaba Anteiku a los ghouls de aquel distrito

Rize era como una boa en un jardín lleno de serpientes(los ghouls)cazando ratones(los humanos)

Para Kaneki Ken ver a Rize Kishimaro en Anteiku hizo que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en su boca, al parecer Anteiku era un lugar muy interesante

Hide, vio con sorpresa como esa pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su mejor amigo,cualquier persona que hubiese visto a Kaneki y su cara serie de siempre y viese esa sonrisa entonces dirían que que la chica le llamo la atención ,pero Hide,siendo alguien muy observador,sabia que esa sonrisa representaba interés pero no una romántica,mas bien siniestra y escalofriante, como una especie de señal de victoria antes de siquiera haber empezado el juego

La mujer(Rize) estaba sentada en una mesa que había al lado de una pared,tenia la carta del menú en su mano tapándole la cara y una pierna encima de la otra haciendo que el vestido azul que llevaba se le levantara un poco mostrando as sus piernas.

Rize recordo que a entrar a la cafeteria capto un olor particularmente delicioso, una especie de mezcla de sabores que hacían que casi se le caiga la baba de la emoción al encontrar a su futuro platillo

Comenzó a olfatear el lugar hasta que encarto de nuevo ese delicioso olor, su vista rápidamente se fijo en un chico de cabello albino que estaba a espaldas de ella y la ignoraba

Aquello fue un golpe en su orgullo,siempre se había acostumbrado a que los hombres la prestaran aunque fuera una segunda mirada, ¡incluso fue capaz de seducir a investigadores de clase especial asociado! y aquel chico(Kaneki)ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarla

Sabia que si no llamaba su atención no iba a conseguir comérselo, y eso no lo iba a permitir

Así que con cuidado empezó a planear una estrategia

.

Touka Kirishima también olio ese olor y sabia de quien provenía,ahora que estaba mas calmada ese olor le parecía desagradablemente familiar, sacada de sus pesadillas,otra cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa fue que también pudo ver una sonrisa un poco retorcida en el

Otra cosa que la alerto fue la atención que le prestaba la famosa ghoul "glotona" al albino, ella sabia que Rize era una mujer seductora y hermosa que siempre conseguía lo que quería

Pero para su sorpresa el albino no le presto mucha atención ,solo podía ver que el se volteaba a verla, pero no la vio con la mirada que ella esperaba(con lujuria),sino con una mirada con un brillo de maldad y con una satisfacción de ella(Touka) cometió el error de quedárselo mirando, el al sentir a alguien observándolo demasiado analíticamente, rápidamente se volteo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos morados azulados,al verla el albino parecía recordar algo, al igual que ella

Ahora a Touka no le cabía la menor duda, solo había que compararlos, una aura siniestra, una sonrisa retorcida, cabello blanco, piel pálida, ojos grises llenos de frialdad, esa actitud tan fría y tranquila

Era el

El chico del callejón, el albino manchado de sangre

Siento no haber podido actualiza y que el capitulo se tan corto

Pero pronto subire uno mas largo


	6. Un pequeño plan

#Base del Aogiri#

-Taatara..-llamo a su compañero con voz cantarina

El albino volteo para verla, siempre con su típica actitud seria , se quedo viendo a su compañera, ella siempre poseía una actitud muy infantil, aunque desde hace tiempo sospechaba que alguna vez esa actitud era bastante fingida

-¿Que pasa, Eto?-pregunto Tatara con un poco de fastidio

-Quita esa actitud, tengo buenas noticias-dijo esta mientras apagaba su teléfono-ya se donde esta Rizeee-informo con voz cantarina

#Anteiku#

Rize se acercaba a la mesa del albino y el peli naranja

-Ettooo..podríais cuidar mi bolso un momento?-pregunto con voz fingida tímida

-Por supuesto-dijo Hide

-Vale, en seguida vuelvo-informo la peli oscura

-Desean tomar algo mas?-pregunto la camarera con cabello morado

El albino se giro a verla con sus ojos grises, esta empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del peli blanco

-Si , dos cafes negros mas- pidió Hide con una sonrisa genuina

-Algo más?-pregunto mientras anotaba el pedido anterior

-Como te llamas?-pregunto el albino de manera seria mientras la miraba con mucha atención

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño, no querrá a decirle su nombre al chico que casi la mata en aquel callejón

-Kaneki ella es Touka Kirishima , Touka el es Kaneki Ken-les presento Hide al ver la tensión entre ellos, tanto el peli blanco com la peli morada se habían quedado mirándose fijamente

-He vuelto-se oyó la voz de chica de pelo largo

-Toma tu bolso-dijo el ghoul peliblanco de forma fría

-Gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

-Entonces quieren algo mas o no?-pregunto Touka con algo de irritación en la voz

-No ya te puedes ir-dijo Rize mientras le indicaba despectivamente con la mano para que se fuera

-No te lo estaba preguntando a ti-le dijo la camarera irritada mientras apretaba el boli y entrecerraba sus ojos

-A mi me gustaría un trozo de tarta de fresa-pidio Kaneki con una pequeña sonrisa

A ella casi se le cae la libreta al oír esto,el era un ghoul, si comía comida normal lo descubrirán

En cambio Kaneki sonreía para adentro, con esto la camarera dudaría si el era ghoul y haría a Kishimaro a confiarse de que era un humano normal y corriente

Tenia suerte ya que gracias a ser hijo de de una medio humano y una medio ghoul puede comer comida normal

-S.. -tartaudeo la hermosa camarera

Así Rize termino uniéndose a la conversación de los amigos, pasaron unas cuantas horas pasaron y la noche cayo

-Disculpad, pero ya vamos a cerrar-informo un anciano, el gerente, un hombre bastante viejo con pelo grisáceos , bastante alto piel canela y siempre mantiene los ojos cerrados

Kaneki lo vio de reojo mientras lo observaba con una mirada fría a la par que se levantaba junto a la ghoul y el pelinaranja

Al levantarse vio como la camarera peli morada recogía unas cosas y subir por las escaleras

Cuando salieron Hide se golpeo la cabeza con la mano y murmuro un "mierda" y se fue corriendo

-Bueno me voy-fue lo que dijo Kaneki antes de comenzar a retirarse

-Espera.. es de noche y t..tengo siendo-se oye la voz de "desesperación" de Rize mientras cogia una de sus manos y los acercaba lentamente a sus pechos-y..y..y si aparece u..n ghoul

-Dudo que yo te sea de mucha ayuda-dijo mientras retiraba su mano bruscamente

-Por favo..r-pidio Rize, Kaneki suspiro , si ella planeaba atacarlo el la materia rápidamente y si no pues sabría donde vive y podría informar a sus padres

-Esta bien-dijo con un suspiro de derrota, la chica sonrío y se colgó del brazo del albino mientras se retiraban , Rize se intentaba acercar mas a el para empezar a olerlo mejor


	7. Demasiado pequeño

Oscuridad...

Desde pequeño Kaneki conoció esa palabra mejor que nadie

Mentir...

El era un experto en eso

Manipular...

Siempre lo había usado para atrapar a sus presas

Vacío...

Lo sentia muy bien

Arima Ken siempre había adorado a sus padres, eran los únicos que sabían como era el en realidad, mas de una vez de pequeño tuvo miedo de perderlos

Aun así, a pesar del amor de sus padres el no era como los demás, desde pequeño fue entrenado para ser el mejor, inteligente, fuerte, encantador, despiadado..., sus padres no querían que el se convirtiera en una marioneta , en un ser que desde su nacimiento su destino fuese sellado

El conocía bien el mundo que lo rodeaba

La hipocresía de los Washuu, los líderes del CCG, que a pesar de decir que ellos desde el principio de su existencia combatían contra ghouls la realidad era otra, ellos, la famosa cabecilla del CCG eran ghouls, aliados a una organización de ghouls y humanos llamados V

Aquella organización producía a una tercera raza(después de los humanos, ghouls),los medio humanos, una raza con aspecto de humanos sin capacidad de desarrollar Kagunes o kakugans y podían comer comida normal, pero poseían las capacidades físicas de un ghoul, su fuerza su velocidad sus reflejos

Esa organización había estado durante siglos ocultados de los demás, nunca dejaban un cabo suelto, hasta hace unos años

Kuzen, uno de los ghouls mas fuertes de la organización había tenido un amorío con una periodista que investigaba a V llamada Ukina, la mujer quedo embarazada y cuando V se entero de ella, estos tenían pensado arrebatarle el bebe a la pareja ya que pensaron que nacería un nuevo medio humano

Kuzen temiendo por la vida de su familia decidió aceptar que su hijo o hija fuera entrenado/a en V, por lo cual una vez nacida la niña envío una muestra de sangre a V para confirmar que era medio humana o solo gohul o humana, grande fue su sorpresa que al día siguiente llego un agente de V eexigrendole que matase a la madre y a la niña, el no entendió por que hasta que el agente le mostró el análisis de sangre de la niña, no era medio humana ni ghoul ni humana sino algo completamente distinto, Los exámenes indicaban:

 _Nombre: Yoshimura Eto_

 _Padres: Yoshimura Kuzen , Yoshimura Ukina_

 _Cantidad de Celulas RC: XXX(por determinar), confirmado:Mayor a ghoul normales y medio humanos_

 _Capacidades:- Desarrollo de Kagune y Kakugan(probablemente solo uno),_

 _-fuerza y velocidad equivalentes a un medio humano de nivel ghoul S+(sin entrenamiento o canibalismo),_

 _-puede comer comida normal y carne humana_

 _Veredicto: DEBE SER ELIMINADA_

Cuando termino de leer el informe supo lo que pasaba, hace cientos de años apareció un ghoul con características iguales que casi llevo a la extinción de la raza humana, V y los Washuu apenas pudieron eliminarlo

Kuzen asintió a la orden

-Vendremos mañana para comprobarlo-le aviso el agente

Kuzen se derrumbó en el sofa de su casa y su esposa Ukina que había escuchado la conversación decidir idear una plan

Fue hacia el hospital donde trabajaba desde que dejo el periodismo, con cuidado entro a la sala de los recién nacidos y cogió un bebe con características aunque sea un poco parecidas a su hija, con cuidado salir del hospital sin llamar mucho la atención

Al llegar a casa vio a su marido meciendo con cuidado a su hija mientras el adulto lloraba en silencio

-¿Que haces con ese bebe? ,amor-pregunto él ghoul a su esposa

-A este bebe le queda solo una semana de vida, asesinala a ella en vez de a Eto-respondio con frialdad su esposa

-Ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no es Eto y también me pidieron asesinarte-informo el ghoul

Al final el plan fue armado, dejaron a Eto con un ghoul del distrito 24 llamado Noroi dejándole el diario de Ukina

Al dia siguiente Kuzen asesino a su esposa y al bebe enfrente de V

Tardaron en darse cuenta que el bebe no era el real

Pero ya era demasiado tarde

La chica había desaparecido

N/A:Siento no haber podido subir mas capítulos o mas largos pero no he podido llevar el laptop a las vacaciones y pronto subiré otro capitulo


	8. La caída de las vigas

El albino y la peli purpura iban caminando por la noche hablando de cosas triviales entre ellas los libros o tutores favoritos de cada

-Por aqui-indico la chica mientras se adentraba al callejón y el albino la seguía no sin antes ver por el rabillo del ojo a la camarera de re y una chica rubia(N/A: creo que así era el pelo de Yoriko)

Cuando ya llegaron al(probablemente)centro del callejón la chica se giro y abrazo al chico mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello

-Gracias por acompañarme, y creo que es hora de agradecerte fu,fu-al terminar la frase la chica le pego un enorme bocado al albino para luego retroceder para observar la cara del chico con su kakugan a la vista

Al contrario de lo que la chica esperaba ver(miedo y confusión) se encontró con una expresión perversa y una sonrisa divertida casi rozando la locura, no dejando que esto la afectase saco su kagune,cuatro tentáculos rojos con partes negras que se movían como si tuviesen voluntad propia, y atacando al chico los cuatro tentáculos juntos

Para su sorpresa un kagune contrarrestó el suyo, este era rojo y afilado, con detalles negros como si de unas escamas extrañas se tratasen ,la chica miro asombrada como este kagune pertenecía al oji-gris , un segundo tentáculo salió de la parte posterior de la cintura del chico atacándola con intención de atravesarle el estomago, la peli púrpura apenas pudo retroceder a tiempo pero golpeándose fuertemente con una pared de ladrillos fuertemente a causa del impulso que tuvo al saltar con tanta fuerza hacia atrás

Sin dejar que se recuperara un tercer tentáculo la ataco perforándole el hombro por completo, la usuaria de rinkaku se abalanzo desesperadamente hacia adelante , pero deteniendo el ataque al oír algo caer, al alzar la vista apenas pudo ver varias vigas que caían encima de ella

El albino apenas pudo esquivar las vigas y ver como la Kamishiro era aplastada completamente. El chico yo una risa escandalosa en el alto del edificio de donde cayeron las vigas encontrándose momentáneamente con la cara(mascara)de un payaso, este rápidamente huyo dejando aun aturdido al chico que despertó del shock al oír las sirenas de una ambulancia _-como llegaron tan rápido-_ se pregunto el chico mientras sospechaba demasiado de ese accidente

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas después del accidente y casi todos los ghouls del distrito 20 se alegraba de la muerte de la glotona, mientras el albino paso aliado de Anteiku esas semanas informándoles a sus padres lo ocurrido, cabe destacar que cuando menciono la palabras payaso sus padres compartieron una mirada casi imperceptible entre ellos,había tenido que responder a las preguntas de Hide sobre que paso con Rize,donde solo contesto que la dejo en una esquina y de ahí se fue hacia su casa .

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin comer a si que salió a cazar al distrito 20 (por el reducido numero de investigadores),no tan lejos de Anteiku

Unos ruidos llegaron a sus oídos así que se dirigió hacia allí con esperanza de encontrar a alguien para engullir

Al llegar ahi vio aun viejo y una chica (probablemente adolescente), el hombre estaba acorralando a la chica en una pared y desde su distancia pudo oír la "conversación"

-Estas mostrando demasiado las piernas-escucho decir al hombre-¿porque no vienes conmigo?-siguio el hombre mientras la chica(a la que no veía la cara)seguir forcejeando

-De..dejam..e-intento decir la chica, que por cierto su voz le recordaba a alguien

Observo mejor a la chica,tenia unas piernas largas y delgadas muy pálidas y una cintura estrecha, todo eso con dentro un sistema lleno de órganos, en verdad ahora mismo mataría al viejo y se comería a la chica, que apostaba cualquier cosa que sabría delicioso

-Oye tu, ¿que crees que estas mirando?-Ken salió de su ensoñacion al oír a ese desgracia de ser humano dirigirse a el

-ehh?-fue su respuesta inteligente

Pero en ese momento vio como la cabeza del hombre fue rajado en dos y su cuerpo desplomándose le permitió ver la cara de la chica, la camarera de anteiku

Esta la miro con curiosidad y el le devolvió la mirada

N/A: Bueno este es el capitulo, en serio siento la tardanza pero con toda la tarea y lo que tengo que estudiar no tengo mucho tiempo

Lo siento


	9. El principio de los problemas

Ambos se miraron

La ghoul aún no podía reaccionar del todo, ante ella se encontraba el albino del otro día, el chico tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero lo que sorprendió a Touka fue el _Kakugan_ que el chico poseía en el ojo izquierdo, la pupila roja relucía en la oscuridad de la noche y le daba un aspecto bastante aterrador

Lo primero que hizo Touka fue lanzar un puñetazo con la mano derecha hacia el rostro del chico. Como si esa acción hubiese despertado al chico este lo bloqueó con la mano encerrando el puño de la chica en su mano, al ver esto la peli morada lanzó un patada al costado derecho del chico haciendo que este soltase la mano la ghoul, poco después Touka salto hacia atrás con rapidez para esquivar en tentáculo rojo que se estrello en el suelo. Cuando la ghoul alzo la cabeza para atacar el chico había desaparecido.

Touka suspiro aliviada después de recuperarse del shock completamente, con su mano izquierda se quito los cabellos que tapaban su ojo izquierdo y miro el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de matar, la sangre aún era fresca y su olor invadía sus fosas nasales. Un pequeñísimo tirón le revolvió el estómago, no porque hubiese matado a ese montón de porquería humana sino por la promesa hacia Yoshimura.

Con otro suspiro se acercó hacia el cuerpo inerte y se puso a trabajar

.

 _"-Mi quedísimo Ken ven aquí un momento-la voz cantarina de su madre era lo único que le advirtió de su llegada a la pequeña sala de entrenamiento que se encontraba en un edificio aparentemente abandonado_

 _-¿Que pasa madre?-la respuesta de un albino de unos ocho años se escuchó, tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo y su ropa estaba destrozada, lo mas probable es que hubiera tenido más pero su magnifica regeneración ya se habría encargado de ello_

 _-Necesito hablar contigo de unas cosas pequeño-dijo la mujer una vez que había llegado hacia su pequeño retoño-pero antes de eso ¿como te ha ido el entrenamiento?_

 _-Según padre bastante bien-el pequeño recodo que su padre se había marchado hacia poco y le dijo que esperara a su madre_

 _La peli verde asintió como satisfecha ante la respuesta"_

Ahora mismo el albino se encontraba cerca de ese edificio, había paredes derrumbadas y ventanas rotas, el musgo ya había crecido bebido a la humedad del ambiente, bajo las escaleras oxidadas hacia la antigua sala de "entrenamiento"

 _"Estas en peligro mi niño, si supieran que existes te cazaran como a un ciervo que porta una enfermedad capaz de matar cualquier cosa-decía su madre-por eso nunca debes dejar testigos que te hayan visto"_

Pero el ya había incumplido eso hacia años, una vez, cuando dejo vivos a aquella familia de tres, en ese momento por supuesto podía escudarse diciendo que para un niño de diez años era imposible vencer al famoso _recolector de cadáveres_ , pero ahora curiosamente se había vuelto a encontrar con la niña del callejón y la había vuelto a dejar viva. El se preguntó el por que de esto, por que dejar viva a alguien que amenazaba su existencia, ni el lo sabía

.

Eto dio un suspiro de frustración, habían logrado localizar a Rize solo para que unas estúpidas vigas de metal la aplastasen

Irritada arrugó la nota que le habían entregado y la arrojaba al fuego de la chimenea, no tenía tiempo tiempo para idioteces

-Tatara, necesito que llames a Ayato,tengo un trabajo para el

.

Kurona abrazó con fuerza la fotografía contra su pecho, estaba nerviosa, pronto su padre iniciara los preparativos para la _operación_ y ella y su gemela dejarían de ser humanas débiles y patéticas. Aún así tenía miedo, con cuidado doblo la foto y la metió debajo del colchón para esconderlo. Con una bocanada de aire salió de la habitación mientras recordaba la fotografía que le tomo a su gemela Nashiro y su amiga, y en el fondo se veía a Rei mirando la hierba

 **Siento mucho la tardanza**


End file.
